Tutorial Island
The Tutorial Island is the starting point of every player as they create an account in 2006Scape. In May 2012, Mod Vakyen finished this aspect of the game. Players are guided through the basics of how to play 2006Scape. The island cannot be left until the tutorial is fully completed and once finished, they will be teleported to the Lumbridge castle. During the tutorial, you will learn all of the F2P skills in the game as well as some of the basics such as the use of banking. The Tutorial Before the tutorial can begin, the player must first customise their character. An interface will appear, allowing the player to choose what their character will look like, including: *Gender *Hair style and colour *Body style and colour *Legs style and colour *Arms style *Feet style and colour *Skin colour 2006Scape Guide After completing the character customisation interface, the player will then be greeted by the 2006Scape Guide. At this point in the tutorial players will learn how to: *Move the camera *Talk to NPCs *Open doors The 2006Scape guide will also advise visiting the Knowledge Base found on the 2006Scape website, as well as showing the player the Game Controls tab. Survival Expert Upon leaving the house of the 2006scape guide you will come to the survival expert down by the pond. Here she will explain to you about survival and give you a few basic pointers about: *woodcutting - She will give you a bronze axe and instruct you to cut down a tree nearby. *firemaking -You will then be given a tinderbox and instructed to use it on your logs to create a fire . *fishing -you will recieve a small net and asked to go fishing in the lake for some shrimps . *cooking (just enough to cook a fish you caught on a fire) -You will be required to cook these shrips on a fire, if go you will always burn one so be sure to fish many. Once you are done you can make your way to the next guide, you will be required to learn to run at this pont so click on the flashing icon and click run whie making your way to the cooking instructor . Cooking guide Here you learn the finer ways of cooking which is with a stove to make bread . Other things he touches up on are: *music *running Quest guide Follow the path to your next instructor who will tell you about quests. Mining and Smithing Going down the ladder of the quest guide's house will bring you into the mines here travel until you find the mining guide. He will teach you: *Prospecting rocks until you become farmiliar with the looks. *mining copper ores and tin ores . (with a bronze pickaxe ) *smelting ore in a furnace to make a bronze bar . *smithing a bronze dagger . (with a hammer ) Combat Going through the gate to you next instructor it is Vannaka the 'greatest swordsman alive' who instructs you on: *how to wield a dagger. -He goes on to give you a bronze sword and bronze shield to replace it then tell you to go kill a rat in the caged off area. *how to fight and kill a rat in single combat. -With your bronze shield and sword enter the caged of area and slay a rat, don't worry if you die because you will respawn back near the survival expert but you will not lose any items. *how to range a rat. -Once you exit the cage you will be given a set of 50 bronze arrows and a bow and told to kill the rat from affar. If you run out of arrows you can recieve 50 more from Vannaka. Click on a rat and kill it then proceed to the exit idicated by the flashing arrow. Banking The banking instructor tells you about the process of banking and gives you many possible ways to save and make money such as killing monsters and quests . Note: when you open your bank deposit all items into it so you have more space in your inventory. Also remember that when you leave the island anything that was hoarded such as the arrows will be lost, however a level 3 starting off in lumbirage do start off with a little pack of things. Prayer Make your way to the church and speak to brother brance about prayer . He talks about: *prayers effect on combat *friends list *ignore list also if one is interested in music there is an organ upstairs that can be played! Magic The magic instructor tells how to use your magic tab and gives you 5 air runes and 5 mind runes . Then you will be asked to demonstrate your knowledge and kill a chicken with magic . Go over to the cage and left click on the windstrike spell in the magic tab and then click on a chicken, a few times it might take to be done before you defeat the chicken. leaving the island talk to the magic instructor and have him teleport you. Helpfulguide9we.png Tutorial Island 1.jpg Wooden shield player.png 0 (2).jpg w1phf5.jpg Category:Places